Stress Relief
by TheSmuttyMuse
Summary: Out in the wild, hunting Horcruxes, Hermione knows her boys are under enormous stress. It is tearing them apart, breaking their friendship. She knows she has to do something. She has to save her boys.
1. Chapter 1

Ron stood in one corner of the tent, his face red and livid, while Harry paced in the other corner, his knuckles white and clenched. Hermione stood between them. She couldn't stop her body from shaking, from her feet to her hands, everything shook in a mixture of frustration, anger and fear. Two months they had traveled in the tent, two months of dread and pent-up fear and anger. She had to do something if she was going to keep her boys alive, to keep her boys together. Her mind ran over a thousand options, trying to pick the one most likely to work. She knew what she had to do.

"Please Ron," Hermione whispered, but her voice was firm. A decision had been made. "Just take off the locket, please. We can fix this."

Ron stared at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, a lost puppy who was angry and scared. He opened his mouth to argued and then closed it again. Taking the locket off, he threw it onto one of the cheap, uncomfortable beds. Harry watched it fall and Hermione knew she only had one opportunity to save them, to rescue her boys from darkness, and with them the wizarding world.

"It's the stress," she said, as she peeled off her jersey. The boys both stared at her, unmoving as she began to unbutton her shirt. "We're cooped up. There's no privacy. We're frustrated, we're pent-up. I know how unhealthy it is to live like this. I've read all about it. So until we kill You-Know-Who, I'm yours. I'll help you ease the frustration, ease the stress."

Hermione dropped her blouse to the floor, standing there in just her jeans and a black bra. She didn't blush at the hungry looks her boys gave her. There was no time for blushing. This was just a part of the mission. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, her breasts free to the evening air. They jiggled as her bra fell away and she saw Ron's lick his lips, saw Harry's eyes go wide. Her nipples were erect from the cold. Hermione watched the way Harry shifted, saw the way his pants were beginning to bulge. She nodded to herself, this had to work.

"Take your pants off, both of you," Hermione ordered as she undid her own jeans, shimmying them down her legs, revealing a pair of simple, cotton black panties. Ron groaned. She smiled at him and wiggled her bottom. Already the tension was being relieved, no one wanted to fight. "Come on, pants off."

The boys didn't need telling twice. They hurriedly pulled at their zippers and buttons, throwing their pants and boxers to the ground, letting Hermione see their hardness. Ron's cock was longer, paler and veins ran down the length. Harry's was thicker and the tip glistened with precum. They both had a stupid grin on their face as Hermione bent over and peeled her panties down her legs, flashing them a view of her round backside and the thatch of brown hair between her thighs.

"Harry, sit," Hermione said, gesturing at the chair. "Ron, you can get behind me once I'm ready."

They moved like machines, completely enthralled to her orders, to her commands. They were her boys and they would always listen to her. Harry sat on the chair, his cock proud and erect between his legs. He looked like a king on his throne. Hermione got onto her hands and knees in front of him, her hair brushing his thighs, drawing a moan from his lips. She arched her back, presenting herself to Ron, sticking her ass in the air.

"I'm yours," she said, turning to look at back at Ron. She didn't wait to see him walk toward her. Instead she turned back to Harry and lowered her mouth, taking his shaft between her lips.

A moment later she felt Ron's hand on her ass, squeezing her cheeks, groping her like he must have dreamed of doing. She moaned around Harry's cock and Harry groaned in return, the vibrations stroking him. Then she felt something at her netherlips, hard and hot, the tip of Ron's shaft pushing inside her, sinking into her tight body. She moaned again, her body overcome with the pleasure of being so filled.

Too preoccupied with how good it felt to have Ron's hips thrusting into her from behind, she had neglected Harry, his cock still between her lips. The boy reached down to her head, coiled his fingers in her hair, and began to thrust. Hermione's eyes went wide. It felt so good. Ron fucking her tightness, Harry thrusting between her lips. She did her best to help, bouncing her hips back, making her ass slap against Ron's body as she swirled her tongue around the tip of Harry's cock. Her cheeks caved in as she began to suck.

Neither boy lasted long. She didn't expect they would. Ron came first, yelling her name, the sound echoing through the tent. He pulled his cock from her wetness and pumped his own shaft until his seed splattered over her ass, painting each cheek. Hermione moaned as she felt the warmth on her skin. That moan brought Harry to the end, and to her surprise, he too freed his cock and stroked himself. He came in silence, a look of total concentration breaking into pleasure as his cum shot across Hermione's face, covering her lips and chin. It felt perversely good.

A silence grew in the tent as they all sat there, panting, exhausted. Hermione knew she had to move first, to tell her boys that everything would be okay. "I'm going to clean myself up," she said, grabbing her clothes and heading to the tent's exit. "You two sleep. And remember, no more arguing, no more pent-up frustration. If you're ever stressed, you come to me. I'm yours and you are mine. My boys."

She smiled as she left the tent. They were going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

The woods were quiet as Hermione sat with her back against a great oak tree. It was cold, and she was wrapped up tight in layers of clothes. It had been several days since that night in the tent and already her plan was working perfectly. Ron was a ball of positivity and Harry seemed lighter, a weight taken off his shoulder. They were laughing together again, telling jokes and reminiscing over old Hogwarts story. Her boys made her smile and slowly the task before them didn't seem so grim.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how they used her differently though. Ron needed her multiple times a day and he took her with a youthful eagerness. Only this morning she had bent over to pick up some clothes from the floor and he was behind her. He pushed at her pants, only getting them down as far as her knees, before he was sliding his cock inside her. She stayed bent over, cooing words of encouragement as he took her from behind, Harry watching from across the table. He smirked and passed a naughty comment which made Hermione blush. Ron finished with a grunt and looked pleased with himself as she excused herself to clean up. He was like that. She could tell he enjoyed surprising her, of touching her without warning. It excited him.

Harry was more circumspect. He had only asked for her help once since that night. He had woken in the middle of a nightmare and nudged Hermione until she was awake. "Just your mouth," he had uttered in explanation before climbing on top of her, sliding his cock gently between her lips. She took his shaft for several minutes, gently sucking, until he came on her tongue and with a kiss on her cheek, went back to bed. He snored peacefully for the rest of the night.

Standing up from her sitting spot by the tree, Hermione returned to the tent. Ron had gone into town to scavenge supplies and Harry was seating at the table, pouring over old textbooks Hermione had brought with her. As she walked in though, he stood up, his eyes meeting hers. A shiver ran through her spine. He was giving her the same look that he had given after his nightmare.

"You need me?" Hermione asked, already pulling off her coat and cardigan.

Harry nodded, his face looking like the shy boy she had first met at Hogwarts. "I was wondering if I could, you know, be inside you, like Ron does."

Smiling, Hermione told him yes. "I only let Ron take me there that first time because I knew he'd be jealous if you went first. Oh, Harry, you can take me there whenever you like."

Harry grinned and walked towards her. She thought he would have her like Ron, bend her over and rut away against her ass until he found his release. Instead she found herself being pushed back onto the bed. She landed with a thud and Harry didn't give her an opportunity to think as he vanished her clothes, leaving her naked and exposed before him. His eyes devoured her and for the first time Hermione felt a flicker of vulnerability.

With a smirk on his face, Harry spread her legs wide, leaving her center on show. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, her skin flushed as he vanished his own clothing, leaving them naked in bed together. It felt far more intimate than it had done before. He was hard and throbbing and Hermione expected him to thrust inside her, but instead Harry lowered his head between her legs, running featherlight kisses up her thighs.

"Oh Harry, you don't need t- fuck," Hermione moaned as Harry's tongue made contact with her netherlips.

Harry was clumsy and inexperienced, but in that tent, in that moment, Hermione did not care. What he lost in know-how, Harry made up with enthusiasm, his tongue lapping at her wetness, running through the folds of her netherlips. He found her clit, teasing the little nub, and Hermione moaned his name. He did it again and she buried her hands in his hair, bucking her body against his mouth, trying to find more. Now that he knew where to lick, Harry didn't slow, attacking Hermione's clit with his tongue, teasing and circling it before she was crying his name over and over, his juices running down her chin.

"That was amazi-" Hermione began to say, but the words died in her throat as Harry moved his head away and replaced his tongue with his shaft.

Wetter than she had ever been in her life, Hermione's body welcomed Harry, took him hungrily inside her. His thrusts were raw and fast and Hermione wrapped her legs around him, her ankles interlocked behind his back. She whispered sweet words in his ears, urged him on harder. The bed began to creak and rock from the motion of their bodies. Hermione loved the way Harry's eyes didn't know where to look, her flushed face or her breasts, bouncing with each thrust.

"Touch them," she whimpered and Harry's hands were on her breasts, his fingers teasing her hard nipples. It felt divine.

Harry's cock was spreading her open, pushing deep inside her. Moaning, Hermione kept her eyes locked onto Harry as he began to pant, his body bucking. He went to move away, to pull himself out, and she tightened her legs around him, holding him inside her. Biting her lip in concentration, Hermione tightened her muscles, clenching around his shaft as it throbbed.

"Hermione, I'm goin-"

"It's okay, they're spells," Hermione panted. "Cum for me."

He came with her name on his lips. She felt his seed flooding her, the warmth coursing through her and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, holding his body against hers. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Harry finally pulled away, his softening shaft slipping from her body.

"Better?" Hermione said, her voice shaky.

"Much. You?" Harry managed to breathe.

"Much."


	3. Chapter 3

Even with the tent tightly closed, the cold air slipped in. It was oppressive, clinging tight to Hermione's body as she sat on a chair. Ron was still lying in bed, hidden under a blanket, and Harry was at the camp stove, making everyone tea. Despite the winter frost though, the atmosphere in the tent was as relaxed and as peaceful as a summer day. Hermione's plan was working perfectly. Harry had grown more accustomed to taking what he wanted and Ron showed none of the jealously she had first feared. Dare she even think it in such trying times, but Hermione almost considered them as being happy.

"I think we need to make a move," Harry said, levitating mugs onto the tent's table. He then waved his wand at a series of lantern, a flood of heat filling their makeshift home. "The winter's only going to get harsher. We need a roof over our heads."

Hermione stood up, walking over to the table to take her drink. She had been fearing this moment, waiting for when Harry was going to suggest it. "We can't go back to Godric's Hollow. It's too dangerous."

"I'm not saying we just apparate in there," Harry said. "We should scope it out. But think about it. It's a ruin, we could charm it, add protections, and maybe there's some clue Dumbledore left for us. We've got no other ideas."

Climbing out of bed, Ron joined them at the tent's table. He did not take hold of his tea though. Hermione smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. She unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs, glad that Harry had charmed the lanterns to heat the place. For a time she had thought about giving up on underwear, but then she realized how much her boys loved that moment of seeing her bubbly backside straining the fabric of her panties and she knew she couldn't deprive them of that view. She bent over the table, arching her back, presenting herself as she took a hold of her mug and sipped at the tea.

"I agree with Hermione, mate," Ron said from behind her. His fingers slipped between her black panties and the paleness of her skin. He pulled them down to her knees, leaving her ass on show. "The Death Eaters have got to be watching that place."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, glad for the back-up. She spread her legs as far as the panties around her knees would let her.

Harry didn't say anything, merely staring at his tea. Hermione knew he was trying to find the right argument, the right line of reasoning to convince her but she was slightly distracted by the hands squeezing at her bottom. She bit down on her lip as she heard Ron's zipper being undone and then felt his cock at her folds, easing inside her with a single thrust. They both let out a moan. As much as it embarrassed her to admit it, Hermione rather thought she liked being bent over the most of all. Ron's fingers dug into her hips as he began to fuck her, his own hips pressing against her ass. The tent was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Okay," Harry said, putting his tea down. Hermione looked up at him from her position of being bent over the table. Ron didn't slow his thrusts. "Let's go in disguise. Polyjuice ourselves as muggles or something. Have a look around. Investigate. And then look for some place to stay."

Hermione wanted to continue the argument, but she found it hard to form any words as Ron's hand snaked around her front and dipped between her thighs, his fingers teasing her clit. She moaned and she felt Ron's cock throb inside her. Instead of arguing with Harry, she dropped her head onto the table, concentrating on bouncing her hips back in time with Ron's.

"I think, Merlin, I think that's a good compromise," Ron said from behind Hermione. In between thrusts, he took the opportunity to smack Hermione's ass, just enough to watch it jiggle. Hermione's eyes went wide, surprised at how the spank sent a surge of pleasure through her body. "We get in. We get out. Nothing messy."

The boys seemed rather pleased with Ron's innuendo and decided they agreed. They would go to Godric's Hollow tomorrow. Hermione rolled her eyes, but knew she had been outvoted. Instead she watched as Harry, now content with having a plan, pushed down his own pants to release his hardening cock. She licked her lips out of instinct, ready to take her friend inside her mouth, before she felt Ron pull out from behind her, landing another smack on Hermione's round backside.

"Go on," Ron smiled. "I'll finish in her mouth."

Harry clapped Ron on the back as he walked past. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine as Ron helped her off the table, instead bending her at the waist in the middle of the tent. Her boys stood at either end of her. She opened her mouth wide, letting Ron slide his cock along her tongue, just as Harry drove his cock inside her wetness. She took them both with ease. Sex with her boys individually was great. Harry was caring and Ron was like an animal. But sex with them together was perfection. Hermione moaned as Ron coiled his fingers in her bushy hair, holding her head steady as he fucked her mouth, his cock pushing between her lips.

"Don't forget the clit," Ron grunted and Harry nodded, reaching down between Hermione's thighs. His fingers found her nub in an instant.

For the first time, she came first. Pleasure racking her body from being filled, from being the object of desire, from feeling Harry's finger on her clit, Hermione's body fell over the cliff and orgasmed. Her legs shook and she moaned loudly, the sound muffled by Ron's cock buried inside her mouth. It was enough to set him off though. His cock throbbed and twitched and suddenly Hermione's mouth was filled with his seed, the salty taste running along her tongue and down her throat.

Ron rested against the table, reaching for his mug of tea as he smiled at Hermione's panting, sweaty face. Her hair was wild and her breasts jiggled every time Harry's hips slapped against her ass. It was in these moments, when he knew that she was satisfied, that Harry let go. He rutted against her like an animal, pounded her from behind, the cheeks of her ass bouncing as Harry took her hard from behind. He did not slow until he groaned her name, spilling himself inside.

"So we have a majority?" Harry panted, his voice hoarse. He pulled himself free from Hermione and went back to his tea. "To Godric's Hollow?"

"The motion carries," Ron nodded.

Hermione moaned and dropped to the floor of the tent, completely satisfied. "I hate you two."


End file.
